1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optoelectronic devices, and more specifically to parallel optics assemblies for use in fiber optic communications.
2. Discussion of the Background
The majority of computer and communication networks today rely on copper wiring to transmit data between nodes in the network. However, copper wiring has relatively limited bandwidth for carrying electrical signals which greatly constrains the amounts of data that it can be used to transmit.
Many computer and communication networks, including a large part of the Internet, are now being built using fiber optic cabling which has superior bandwidth capabilities and can be used to transmit much greater amounts of data. With fiber optic cabling, data is transmitted using light signals (also called optical or photonic signals), rather than electrical signals. For example, a logical one may be represented by a light pulse of a specific duration and a logical zero may be represented by the absence of a light pulse for the same duration. In addition, it is also possible to transmit at the same time light at different wavelengths over a single strand of optic fiber, with each wavelength of light representing a distinct data stream. However, since computers use electrical signals as opposed to light signals the light signals used to transmit data over fiber optic links must be translated to electrical signals and vice-versa during the optical communication process. Building such fiber optic networks therefore requires optoelectronic transceivers which interface optical transmission mediums to electronic computing devices and transform optical signals to electronic signals and electronic signals to photonic signals. Such optoelectronic transceivers (transmitters or receivers) may be provided using semiconductor devices (photoactive devices) such as photodiodes which act as photo-receivers or LEDs or laser diodes which act as photo-transmitters. While transceivers using such devices can provide satisfactory performance, the optical alignment of the photoactive devices with the ends of the thread-like fiber optic ends must be precise for an effective transfer of optical power. In parallel optics modules which use multiple fibers and multiple communications channels for high bandwidth applications the fiber optic ends are closely spaced in an array which greatly increases the complexity of this alignment task.
One past alignment technique for use in constructing parallel optics modules was to etch alignment grooves along the surface of a silicon substrate using photolithography techniques. These grooves were then used in precisely positioning the fibers and fiber optic ends in aligned relationships to edge-emitting laser diodes. Although this technique can accurately align the optical components, the arrays must be manually assembled. Consequently, the process is labor intensive and results in low yields due to assembly errors and quality assurance problems.
More recently some parallel optics modules have come to use metal lead frames for mounting the photoactive devices. The lead frames then have alignment holes that cooperate with guide pins for alignment purposes. The guide pins extend from the holes in the lead frame to corresponding holes in a ferrule supporting the optic fibers in order to provide for the alignment of the ferrule with the lead frame and the fibers with the photoactive devices. However, this type of design has weaknesses. The optoelectronic device must be very accurately mounted onto the metal lead frame and at the same time the alignment holes extending through the lead frame must be very accurately positioned. Should the optoelectronic device or alignment holes be misaligned, optical misalignment will occur even though the optical fibers may appear to be correctly aligned.